1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photoelectric device employing a photoconductive layer, and also to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a typical example of a photoelectric device employing a photoconductive layer, there is a solid-state imaging device.
The solid-state imaging device is such that an image pickup screen is formed by arranging a plurality of solid-state elements having the function of photoelectric conversion and the function of signal storage, each of the solid-state elements corresponding to one picture element, and that the image pickup screen is sequentially scanned thereby to convert external image information into electric signals. More specifically, the photoconductive layer which forms the image pickup screen is disposed in a manner to cover a semiconductor body in which switching elements, scanning circuits etc. are formed. Examples of such solid-state imaging devices are known from Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 51-10715 etc.
The solid-state imaging device has the features of small size, light weight, no necessity for a high voltage, etc., but it has not attained practicable characteristics yet.
The characteristics of photosensitivity, spectral response etc. have been unsatisfactory. Further, as a problem inherent to the solid-state imaging device, there has been the difficulty that white flaws appear on a reproduced picture.